


Goodbye my sapphire

by LiveandLove1616



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveandLove1616/pseuds/LiveandLove1616
Summary: She is having to leave everything she knows, he promised he would be back, that he would save her, but she knows, she knows that she won't see him before she goes.





	Goodbye my sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I do not own Doctor who, however, the plot and Renlia are my own.

Goodnight little sapphire

By Live and Love16

Renlia sighed as she gently brushed her long, curly, ruby-red hair. She looked into her mirror and watched as tears appeared in the dark sapphire blue eyes. She slowly got up, trying so hard not to cry, she wasn't a little girl anymore. She looked out her window and watched as children ran down in the fields opposite her house. However, it was seeing a little girl laughing and being chased by her elder brother that made her nearly start bawling. She would have done, but she told herself that he wasn't worth his tears/

She didn't know why it hurt so much. It's not like he had kept his promises before. Actually, he hadn't kept a promise in over a hundred years. Now she was starting to break. He always said he would come back, that'd he'd go and do what he had to do, but that he would always come back to her. But he had only visited twice since he had first left. And it broke her heart that he clearly didn't care about her like she thought he had. Did she really matter that little to him, that he couldn't keep one promise to her?

But she thought to herself as she laid down, at least she wouldn't be hurt, not anymore. That's why she had asked him to visit, to say goodbye. But obviously, he had more important things to tend to. Things that were more important than the little sister who adored him. The little sister who listened to his every word, the little sister who would boast how he was her brother, her amazing brother, the little sister that had once upon a time practically worshiped the ground he walked one.

Her eyes felt tired, everything felt tired. She knew that she couldn't hold on for much longer. But she tried, oh did she try. In hope that he would come rushing through the door, he would cradle her, cry maybe? Tell a story that would make her laugh and most of all tell her that he would make everything ok, that he would protect her.

But he didn't.

'Why would he'? Renlia thought sadly. 'I'm no one important, not to him, anyway. And slowly she closed her eyes for the last time, and a single tear slid its way down her face.

Her last thoughts were 'goodbye doctor, I'm sorry I wasn't the one you wanted, I'm sorry that I couldn't be the sister you could be proud of, but please remember that I will always love you'.

And maybe that was why his broken promises hurt so much because no matter what he did, she would always love her big brother.

But had she seen the pain and horror that filled the face of the young man that burst through the door, seconds after her two hearts stopped beating. Had she seen the tears that poured from his eyes as he cradled her cold body to his chest. Had she seen the inner battle of grief, pain, anger, and self-hate. Had she seen how he would always stop what he was doing one day of the year, the anniversary of her death. Then she would have known, that he too would always love her no matter what he did, what he said, or what face he wore. He would always love his little sister. His little sapphire.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it and I would really like it if you left a review.  
> Live and Love1616  
> Also on fanfiction.net


End file.
